This Playground Is a Jungle
by Lioncubby
Summary: Faberry. A modern version of Tarzan. Quinn saves Rachel from a pack of ugly teens stealing her money one day. Their friendship grows around having to keep quiet about seeing each other, and learning new things together. Faberry, Purt, Sam/Blaine, Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys are probably gonna virtually smack the sh*t out of me for started yet ANOTHER story…But I keep having ideas that need to be spread!**

**Anywaaaaay…this is another Faberry story (I KNOW! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!). So I was watching Tarzan, and I got this idea from this one scene and it just kinda reminded me of a bromance-y kind or relationship between Quinn and Puck. Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…or Glee…*sniff* or my emotions! *sniff***

**This Playground Is a Jungle**

**Chapter 1**

Quinn was crawling on the ground behind her mother. "Perfect…" she thought. She always had this hobby of trying to frighten her mother for fun. She always tried to do loud sounds, just like one of her favourite Disney characters, Tarzan.

She crawled up to right behind the older woman, rose onto her feet, took a quiet, deep breath inwards and just when she was about to make a beastly roaring sound resembling a lion-

"Don't even think about it." said Judy, Quinn's mother, without turning around. Quinn stuck out her tongue out and made a noise, releasing the air within her.

She ran around the park bench that Judy was sitting on, revealing herself wearing blue, baggy jeans and a dark blue hoodie that wielded the words "I am LION!". She was a bit of a tomboy….

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked her mother folding her arms.

"I'm your mother, I know everything. Now, where've you been?"

"I thought you knew everything-" Quinn was cut off from her smart comment by being tackled to the ground by a boy her age. They wrestled for a moment before Quinn rolled away in defeat. The boy stood to his feet proudly.

"Hey Mrs. F! You're lookin' remarkable today!" He spoke in an innocent yet cheeky voice. He was wearing blue jeans, a black sleeveless t-shirt with a cartoon skull and crossbones on it and had a black mowhawk.

He stood with his hands linked behind his head.

"Hello Noah…." Judy replied focusing on her magazine. She was used to Noah blatant flirting after several years. He was growing up to be quite the little womanizer…so she thought.

Noah was to distracted by greeting Judy that he didn't notice Quinn standing up and running towards him. Her hair was whipping in the wind as she sprinted towards her best friend.

"Uuuuugh ROAR!" she shouted tackling Noah to the ground. They rolled past Russell Fabray, a grumpy man who was mayor of the town, Lima. He looked at them with disinterest before walking over to his wife and sitting next to her.

Quinn and Noah jumped up after rolling around and continuously tackled each other while running through different families and past random people through-out the playground. They were both red faced and beginning to sweat from running and laughing so much.

They bumped into their friend, Kurt, on the way to the sandbox. Kurt was always a close friend to Quinn and Puck.

"Okay! It's all fun and games 'til someone gets hurt!" He shouted trying to get out of their way and follow them at the same time. He was a feminine boy who always had the most style in the threesome.

He had brown hair that was always styled to perfection, a white shirt, blue scarf and black jeans.

"Argh! Not the neck! Not the neck!" shouted Noah as Quinn held him in a headlock. She was laughing at him squirm.

"Mwahahaha! I am the king of the playground!" she shouted in his ear attempting to put on an evil mastermind voice. She had always thought her theme song was "Just can't wait to be king" from the Lion King.

Just then, Quinn heard something in the bushes. She strained her ears trying to hear it and squinted her eyes towards the bush, before she realised, she was still holding Noah in a headlock.

"Ow! Oww! Okay! You win, you win!" Noah's muffled shouts came back into her ears.

She quickly let go of him and stepped back.

"Oh! Sorry Puck…" she said before turning her attention towards the bush once again. Puck just mumbled a "whatever…" before walking over to Kurt and giving him a proper friendly hug 'hello'…from which Kurt blushed slightly.

The sounds of Kurt and Puck talking about what animal they would be if they could turned to muffles as Quinn focused on the bush.

Suddenly, a big, bulky boy jumped out and shoved Quinn, who tripped over a stick that was conveniently placed on the ground behind her.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she shouted at him, rubbing her lower back. The boy was at least 14, wearing an oversized hockey jersey and had long-ish dirty blonde hair.

He stood there laughing at the three 10 year olds and holding his stomach. Puck looked concerned for his friend, Kurt looked a bit cowardly and Quinn just looked angrily at the older boy.

"You freaks better get lost. You're not allowed on my playground anymore!" the teenager shouted when he calmed down from his laughter.

Quinn remained there staring intently at the boy, while Kurt pulled Puck away with him.

"Well? Move it dweeb!" he said threateningly and raising his hockey stick.

Quinn looked into his eyes for a second,. She hated guys like this. This is why she never wanted to be older. She had to deal with him before he did anything to anyone else.

Quinn plucked up the courage finally, to swing her leg out and kick the teenager in his private regains. He fell to the ground opposite Quinn, gripping himself in between his jeans and groaning from the hurt that the girl just put on him.

She stood up and smirked.

"That'll show you….asshole!" she said to him whilst folding her arms. Kurt and Puck ran back to Quinn cheering her on and telling her how much of a badass she was for calling him that.

"That was awesome Quinn!" Puck shouted putting his arms around her and Kurt. Kurt blushed slightly as he felt Puck's arm wrap around his shoulder, but it went unnoticed.

Quinn laughed with her friends as the teenage bully scampered off towards his home in pain. She showed him who the real king is!

After a few hours off running around and playing in the park, the three children's parents had decided to call it a day.

Kurt, Puck and Quinn grew unhappy at the fact that they had to go home. They slouched and walked back to their parents who were all sitting and eating lunch together at a park picnic table.

"BANG!" Shouted a boy from somewhere in the distance. It echoed and made Quinn turn around in curiosity just before she had reached her parents. She looked for the source of the sound on the playground but couldn't find it. Just as she was turning around to continue her path to her mother and father.

"BANG!"

She heard her father mutter something about kids not being raised properly if they're playing with guns…

She spun back towards the sound. She was curious, she wanted to know where it was coming from. So after she checked to see if her parents were occupied, she snuck off to find the sound of the fake gun.

"Stop it Finn!" a girl's voice sounded. "Animals aren't suppose to be shot at!"

"It's just a game Rachel!" a boy, who was apparently called Finn, answered back at her.

Quinn peeked around a corner and saw the boy, Finn, holding a toy gun and shouting "BANG".

He was very tall considering his age. He harboured brown spiky hair, tracksuit trousers, a white t-shirt and a chequered shirt over that. He also had a goofy smile that Quinn already thought was annoying. But then…

Quinn spotted the girl known as Rachel. She was magnificent. The former had butterflies flying around her stomach suddenly.

"Wow…" Quinn whispered to herself.

Rachel had beautiful long brown hair. She dressed kind of like a granny, but Quinn thought it looked really cute on the girl. She thought that such a beautiful creature could not possibly exist…but alas, it did. And it was amazing.

Quinn couldn't help but drift closer to Rachel. She wanted to see her properly.

Careful not to make too much sound, Quinn climbed up the wall of a climbing frame overlooking the spot that Rachel was in. She settled on the climbing frame next to the monkey bars and watched the interaction between the two other children.

They were obviously playing an explorer game from the words they were using.

"BANG BANG!" shouted Finn as he looked up suspiciously, his toy gun raised in the air.

"Finn, please! What if it's a gorilla?" Rachel scolded Finn for scaring away any "Gorillas".

"It's no gorilla…"He said, eyes still squinting upwards towards the sky in concentration.

After a few more minutes of bickering between the two children, Finn had decided to press on with the hunt…or expedition (as Rachel demanded it be called.)

Finn began to walk off toward a new area of the playground with his toy gun at his side. Rachel was about to follow until she spotted a little dog stroll up to her in search for attention.

"Hello little friend!" She said "Are you what all this fuss was about?" she finished nodding her head toward Finn.

Quinn watched in wonder as the pretty girl began scratching the little dog behind it's ears and talking to it.

"She's perfect…" thought Quinn. "I wish I could see her like this everyday!"

Rachel stopped scratching the dogs head when she heard footsteps behind her. She stood up and turned around to check who was there…

Right there, behind Rachel, was about a dozen teenagers all running towards the dog that had seemingly ran off. Rachel panicked. She was only 10, her life wasn't suppose to end by being trampled by annoying teens!

"Oh My Barbra!" she shouted and covered her head as if the kids were going to jump on her.

Quinn quickly saw her distress and jumped into action. She jumped onto the monkey bars above Rachel.

She climbed across them quickly and dropped to her feet and hands in a crouching position. Rachel looked up and saw her there. Quinn took this opportunity to sweep Rachel off her feet literally and hold her bridal style.

"Oh my Barbra! Who are you? What are you doing?" Rachel wouldn't stop asking questions, so Quinn believed it was best not to answer yet. She had to save her girl!

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and Quinn ran back to the climbing frame, hearing shouts from the teenagers saying "Get back here!" or "They'll pay for trying to get away".

"Put me down! Put me down!" Rachel yelled when she realised what Quinn was doing.

She glanced quickly to her right and saw the teenagers running towards them fast.

"ARGH PICK ME UP! PICK ME UP!" Rachel yelled and jumped onto Quinn's back, who grumbled and caught her in a piggy-back style, before beginning to climb the wall of the climbing frame.

When Quinn reached the top, she put the girl down and looked around for the teenagers that were running at them. The teens were now climbing after Quinn.

She thought fast and picked a screaming Rachel up off the frame and jumped down the big slide attached to it. When her feet hit the bottom, she lifted Rachel up onto her back and ran towards a tree in the park that she had climbed with Puck and Kurt before.

"What are you doing? Don't leave me here!" A panicky Rachel whisper shouted, wary of revealing her location to the teens.

Quinn climbed up to the first branch, then leaned down and pulled Rachel up with her.

"Are they gone?" asked Rachel as she observed the surrounding area. It seemed the blonde girl had confused the teens and lost them for now.

Rachel turned towards the mysterious blonde that saved her and her pocket money from the teens. The blonde was breathing heavily and gasping for air.

Rachel reached behind her and rubbed her back.

"You didn't have to help me you know…But thank you so much…I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Rachel inquired.

"Quinn.." Quinn breathed out between gasps. Her breathing was calming down now that the hand on her back was comforting her.

"That's a real pretty name Quinn! I hope we can be friends after this experience."

"Yeah, me too.." Quinn breathed out with a dopey smile.

Rachel giggled at the dreamy face from the other girl.

"What?" Quinn asked smirking slightly.

"Nothing…you're just cute…"

Quinn blushed a deep shade of red and buried her head in her arms to hide her face.

"Your hair is cute. It makes you look like a lion." Rachel complimented Quinn over and over again, until both of their parents realised they were missing.

Rachel gave Quinn a quick hug goodbye for now and asked if they could meet up at the park another day. Quinn happily accepted.

**A/N: Okay that's all I'm writing for now everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it! Please please PLEASE! Review and tell me whether to carry it on or not. I'd really love to but there's no point if no one's going to read it now is there?**

**Peace out my Pretties!**

**-Cubbs. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! You guys seriously are amazing! I'm so glad you like this story. I was gonna maybe have the kids grow up and develop relationships in it or something, but I'm still deciding. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Also, If you read at the end of the chapter, I just stuck a question down there regarding the path of this story. **

**I'm not too keen on this Chapter, tell me what you think though!**

**This Playground Is a Jungle:**

**Chapter 2**

As promised, Quinn visited the park every chance she got to until she met Rachel, which just so happened to be exactly a week later.

Excitement filled her head every time she thought about being around the brunette girl. She ranted and ranted….and ranted about Rachel to Puck and Kurt when they played together over the week. There was something about the girl that immediately made Quinn giddy and hyperactive and full of butterflies. She was excited to make a new best friend…but never as exited as this.

Quinn ran into the park and immediately scanned it's grounds in search for a pretty brunette girl. Her eyes roamed from the swing set to the tree that she had climbed the week before, but no sign of the girl.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. Puck and Kurt ran up behind her breathing heavily from trying to keep up with Quinn.

"So? Is… Is she here?" Kurt asked in between breaths.

"Well…" Quinn lifted her head and looked at Kurt and Puck. "I can't seem to see her."

Puck sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Maybe next time, Quinn." She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Why don't we go climb the tree?" Puck suggested and Quinn nodded, her smile growing a little before leading her two best friends to the tree.

The tree in the park was always a spot of serene for the three 10 year olds. It was their private place that no one disturbed. They could talk, play and do whatever they wanted around it, as it was away from the playground and blocked by a wall of bushes and other trees. Plus, it was like their safe house from the teenage bullies that tended to hang around the actual playground and steal kid's money.

As soon as the tree was in sight, Kurt took off in a sprint yelling "Last one to the tree is an ugly rat!", trying to lighten Quinn's mood. It worked.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other, before both sprinting past Kurt and to the tree within 30 seconds.

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms when he reached the tree. Quinn chuckled slightly and began climbing the tree, muttering "Don't make bets that you can't win…".

As Quinn was climbing up the thick branches, Puck turned around and looked at Kurt.

"You're not a rat, Kurt. And you're definitely not ugly…" He told Kurt quietly. This produced a blush from both boys as they avoided each other's eyes momentarily.

Puck then turned around and climbed up the tree when he noticed Quinn was settled on her designated branch, before reaching his hand down and pulling Kurt up.

Once they settled they all began talking about their dream to build a clubhouse together, as a team. It was one of the threesomes dreams ever since they met. Although they loved their tree the way it was, they wanted to have a little tree house so they could obtain more privacy. It was mostly up to Quinn to bring it up with her father, the mayor, so he could try and sort something out for them. But she was too afraid, so they stayed with their tree for now.

A comfortable silence had settled between the threesome for a few minutes. That is, until the loud, enthusiastic voice of a certain brunette girl invaded their ears.

Almost immediately, Quinn's head perked up. Her stomach exploded with butterflies and a giant grin resided on her face.

She signalled for Puck and Kurt to climb up and sit higher on the tree so they could see the brunette approaching the tree with the familiar tall boy from the week before, Frank? Flynn? Flint? Some silly name like that.

"There she is…" Quinn said dreamily as Puck and Kurt looked to were Quinn was staring.

"She's… _loud_…" Puck noted with a smile.

"And her fashion sense could be better…" Kurt mumbled silently with a cheeky smirk.

"But-but she's like… super pretty, right?" Quinn asked turning towards the two boys sitting next to her, who nodded enthusiastically.

Quinn smiled brightly. In the distance, she could hear Rachel ramble with the boy…

"It was right around here somewhere, Finn" "_So that's his name" _Quinn thought. "It was amazing! There were bullies, then I was being rescued, then-then we were trapped! By a million teenagers! But I was saved by a super pretty lion girl!" Rachel skipped and danced happily and dreamily.

"Rachel, maybe we should stop playing the jungle games, it could be damaging your brain…" Finn said with a face that only had confusion stuck to it. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms as they came to a stop right under the tree.

"She was-" Suddenly, Quinn dropped down from the tree and in between Finn and Rachel. "…Real." Rachel finished putting a hand on her hip and smirking at Finn, who looked like he had crapped himself.

"Weird…" Finn stated.

"She is not weird, Finn! She's cute…Like a big cuddly lion…" Rachel finished quietly.

Quinn looked at Finn for a moment, then turned uninterested and ran over to Rachel.

"…Hi Rachel…" She said tucking a loose piece of hair to behind the other girl's ear.

Rachel blushed a giggled shyly. "Hi Quinn…". Finn puffed out his chest in annoyance at Rachel's school girl crush behaviour.

"You guys are kinda getting annoying with all your weird friendly…friend…ness… After all, you only met a week ago!" He said.

Rachel frowned past Quinn's shoulder at him. "I made a new friend, Finn. Plus, she saved me from being trampled by a pile of ugly teenagers when she didn't even know my name. That should have been your duty as my friend, but you weren't there." She stated firmly.

Quinn interrupted whatever Finn was going to say next. "Oh! I want you to meet my best friends!" She said, then clapped her hands together twice. Behind her, Puck and Kurt dropped down to the ground from the tree and waved at Rachel.

Rachel, wanting to be as polite as possible, walked over to the boys and greeted them.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Berry!" she said sticking out her hand for Puck to shake. "What's your names?"

Puck looked at Kurt, then high-fived the hand that was ment for a handshake. "I'm Puck and this is Kurt." He said gesturing to himself and Kurt, who nodded towards her.

Just then, Puck and Kurt raised an eyebrow each and both leaned slightly to each side of Rachel, looking past her and to Quinn.

Rachel looked confused for a second, before also turning around and looking at Quinn, who was being poked at by Finn. She stood there with a quizzical face while Finn poked her head.

"Umm, do you mind?" Quinn asked. Finn stopped and looked at her, then everyone else.

"I-I…Umm, So… how do you guys stay away from the teenagers at the playground?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"That's…actually something we like to keep private from…well…everyone." Puck answered straight away. Kurt and Quinn nodded in agreement. "No offence to you guys…but it's kind of a pact us three share…and we don't even really know you guys."

"Well that's okay, I mean, It only makes sense that you wouldn't want anyone knowing in case thw ord spread…" Rachel said, being fair with the group.

Obviously, Rachel couldn't remember that Quinn had actually pulled her into the place, and Finn didn't realise that they had just dropped down from it.

"Oh. Well, what if we became friends? Would you show us then?" Finn asked, seeming a bit desperate.

"Umm-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel.

"Finn! It's their private spot and you have to respect that. They will show us if they want to." she scolded.

Finn huffed and walked away to the playground.

"Sorry about him." Rachel began, turning towards Quinn and the others. "He can be very unfair sometimes."

"It's okay." They all chimed back to Rachel.

"Say, Rachel. Why don't you play with us for a bit? We can get to know each other then!" Kurt asked, trying to get to know this mysterious girl that Quinn was infatuated with.

"I'd…love to!"

**oOOOo****  
**

After a few hours of playing together in the grounds, the parents had once again, called the children so they could go home.

"Do you want to come over to my house sometime?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn looked shocked, then happiness seeped out her as she jumped up and down excitedly clapping her hands.

"I'd love to, It would be so awesome! We could watch movies and stay up late, and you could play with my hair, and we could listen to music, and we could play games, and we could try new things, and we could-" Quinn rambled with excitement at the thought of spending a night at the other girl's house.

Rachel giggled slightly. "Maybe Puck and Kurt come too!" she offered.

Quinn got even more excited by this idea. During the day, Rachel learnt that the three kids could only hang out during the day because her father would never allow two boys to stay at her house with her.

"I'll ask my father! Then maybe I could stay over some night! Give me your address next time we meet up!" Quinn said with a big grin, but then held a more serious face. "But, we'd have to tell him that it's just us two girls at the house and that Puck and Kurt won't be there…"

"Deal!" Rachel exclaimed with happiness. She gave Quinn a hug, but was startled away from here when she heard a big grunt of disappointment from above them.

There stood a really, really, super, duper, tall man. She recognized him as the mayor of Lima.

"Quinn. Come along now." her ushered his daughter along without tearing his eyes away from the scared brunette. His face was stern.

He leaned down to Rachel. "Run along back to your sinner father's now you little abomination…" He said with an angry face. Rachel gasped at his words. She may be ten, but she knew what big words he was using. She looked at Quinn quickly, who was standing behind Russell.

Russell told his daughter to never speak to Rachel again, still not tearing his eyes away from the brunette.

'I'll come back for you' Quinn mouthed to Rachel, who smiled weakly and nodded, before turning and running to two older men waiting for her and glaring at the mayor.

Russell turned and marched back up the park towards the car.

The two men that were with the brunette looked confused at Quinn. In the distance, she saw Rachel's mouth move, as if she were telling the men something, which made the two men look at Quinn swith bright smiles and wave at her. Quinn waved back until one of the men picked Rachel up and began to walk away with the other man.

Rachel blew a kiss to Quinn over the man's shoulder, which she promptly caught and placed on her heart. It happened vice versa.

_Yeah, I'd definitely break a few rules to see her again…_

**Boom! Finished! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. It's not my best, but I tried to make the end of it adorable! Another thing, this story started off as a kind of modern Tarzan story, and it still will be, but I'm gonna throw in some irrelevant chapters sometimes to really make this story my own. **

**Tell me what you guys think and PLEASE spread the word about this story. It's my ambition to be a writer someday and your Reviews and PM's and Fave's will really inspire me to do more!**

**Anyway, The question is this, I was thinking of making a Puck/Kurt relationship in this story, which is kind of hinted already, but I'd quite like to know your opinions on it. What do you guys think?**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-Cubbs. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was studying non-stop and stuff.**

**Just wanna throw a few thanks to some of you reviewers for the reviews I got fo' chapter 2!**

**Thanks to; Princesakarlita411, gleekmx1, Emperor Samuel, Harley Quinn Davidson and last (But definitely not least!) Alex sweets (This person**** provided me with ideas, relationships and such…..You fucking legend…)**

**Feel free to review, fave, alert, whatever XD**

**This Playground Is a Jungle**

**Chapter 3**

Quinn was on a mission. A mission to get back to Rachel. After she had arrived home the week before, with her father, she was banned from going to the park unless she promised not to speak to Rachel again. Her only communication that week was with Puck and Kurt over the phone.

She asked for ideas in ways in which she could meet Rachel again without her father knowing. Puck suggested drugging the man and Kurt suggested she blackmail him…needless to say, she quickly turned these ideas down.

She had began to give up. That was, until her favourite cousin, Sam, came to visit…

Sam and Quinn sat on the floor in her room, passing a tennis ball to each other and talking.

"So…basically you met this awesome chick…and you want me to help you find out how to see her…but, without Russell knowing?" Sam asked. Quinn had explained the situation to him very quickly and he found it hard to keep up.

"Yes! Finally!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up and tossing the ball at him. "So, can you help?".

"I don't know, Quinn, I could get in a lot of trouble for this….".

Quinn scoffed. "Look, Sam. I'm…kinda crazy about her. I know I'm only a kid, but I can't stop thinking about her…Please just help me…" Quinn caught the ball off Sam and held it while staring into his eye's innocently.

"Well…" Sam paused for a moment, before smiling a little. "He's the mayor…maybe he has an address on his computer or something." Quinn stared at him quizzically. "Umm…I could hack into it and get the address for you…?"

Quinn gasped and jumped into Sam's arms with a laugh of relief.

"Dammit! I'm so happy you're a freakin' nerd, Sammie!" She shouted in his ear.

* * *

Later that day, Russell had to go down to the town hall for some meetings and Judy was outside sunbathing. Quinn and Sam decided it was the best time to go with the plan. Sam snuck into the office of the mayor while Quinn stood watching at the door for Judy or Russell.

Sam flicked on the computer and began typing frantically. Quinn watched him closely, before thinking that he should be given some sort of reward.

"Hey, Sam?" Quinn caught Sam's attention as he raised his brow at her. "Do you maybe have a pick out of my comic book collection after this? I do kinda owe you one." She said shrugging her shoulders.

He paused, then grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'd love that, Quinn. Thanks…." he answered back excitedly. She smiled at him and checked out the window for Russell's car.

They stayed silent for several minutes, the only sound was the clicking of the keyboard and mouse. Quinn had only ever been in this office about three times before, so she allowed her eye's to observe the room.

It had wooden styled walls, with countless shelves of awards, pictures and décor. The floor was a cream coloured carpet that was well kept and clean. The desk sat at the head of the room. It had on it, a computer, files, and many, many utensils. It also had a name plate at the front of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam catching her attention.

"Quinn, I think this is it…" he motioned for her to come over as his eye's stayed on the screen. She jogged over from the window to the desk and saw the address. Her face suddenly had a grin plastered to it.

"Oh… crap!" Sam whisper shouted. His eye's were wide and covered in fear. He pointed towards the window. Russell was parking his car outside.

Quinn thought quick and scribbled down the address as quick as she could, before urging Sam to shut the computer down. They ran out of the office just as he came in the door.

Before he could question them, they ran upstairs giggling from the adrenaline rush of nearly being caught.

When they reached Quinn's room, they flopped onto the floor breathlessly. Quinn held up the address in her hands and kissed it with a grin. "Victory!" she shouted. They both laughed.

"How are you actually gonna get out of the house, Quinn?" Sam asked rubbing his eye's.

Quinn thought for a moment, before showing a cheeky grin.

"I'll have to sneak out at night… It's the only way." she stared at the address in her hands. "She'd do it for me…".

* * *

Later that night at around eleven o'clock, she peeked her head out the door to ensure her parents were in bed. The lights downstairs were shut off and there was no sound, indicating that her parents were in fact, in bed.

Quinn changed out of her pyjamas and into some baggy jeans, a hooded jacket and her converse. She packed an overnight bag (her father normally leaves early without waking her and isn't back till around 5 o'clock in the evening.), a torch and grabbed the address of Rachel's house from under her pillow.

Opening her window, Quinn slung her backpack out to the ground below. She then heaved her legs out and climbed down a pipe that was conveniently placed next to her window.

When she reached the bottom, she grabbed her bag and hooked it in her arms. She lit up her torch and followed the signs until she found Rachel's house about half and hour later.

It wasn't as big as her house, but it looked at bit more homely and welcoming. Rachel actually didn't live that far away from Quinn, in fact, Quinn could probably get there in 15 minutes from her house if she knew where it was without the address.

_Time to get my princess_ Quinn thought.

She ran around the house until she spotted a window that had an open view to inside it. It showed pink walls and stars all over the place.

_This is it _Quinn thought with a smile.

She searched the house once again for a way up to the second floor. She found a tree which was her best bet, but she was forced to be extremely quiet. She was pretty sure that the tree would allow her access to the upstairs bathroom which was right next to Rachel's parents room. She decided it would be best to shimmy along the ledge until she found Rachel's window.

She climbed the tree fairly easily and jumped onto the ledge, panicking because she nearly lost her grip.

When she steadied herself, she began shimmying along the ledge.

After about 10 minutes, she found herself at Rachel's window, were inside she spotted a girl sitting up and reading a book by a side light.

Quinn smiled and cautiously tapped the window. The sound made Rachel's eyes grow wide in fear as she slowly looked up towards it.

"It's me, Quinn!" Quinn whisper shouted through the window.

Rachel jumped when she heard the voice. Then, suddenly realising what was going on, she jumped out of the bed and practically ran towards the window.

Quinn fell into the room as soon as the window opened. She chuckled quietly and looked up to Rachel.

"H-hi…" she greeted, getting up.

Rachel's grin was stuck on her face, and she literally shook with excitement, before exploding with a full belly laugh and wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

Quinn quickly responded by wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist.

"How did you find me?" Rachel asked. Her head was tucked into Quinn's neck. She was nuzzling the girl with her nose.

"I had my cousin hack my dad's computer. He keeps address' of people in town on there." Quinn said as she snuggled into Rachel happily.

Rachel backed away, and looked up at Quinn. "You're so smart…" she complimented Quinn. "Kurt and Puck told me why you couldn't come back to the park… But I guess that didn't stop you, huh?"

Quinn shrugged and kicked off her converse. She told Rachel to turn around while she changes. She then climbed into the bed next to Rachel.

"You're special to me Rach. I'd do anything to be near you…" Quinn said as she laid her head onto the single pillow being shared between the girls. "You're like… one of my best friends already. I kinda…. Get butterflies when I see you…" she hid her face out of embarrassment.

Rachel smiled softly and snuggled into Quinn's arms. "I feel the same way…". She placed a small kiss on Quinn's temple, making the other girl blush. "Now let's cuddle up together and go asleep. I'm quite tired and now I have a life sized teddy lion to keep me warm while I sleep.! Rachel joked.

"I'll always be around to keep you warm." Quinn said with a wink, making Rachel blush back. "I promise…"

"Mmm… Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Rachel."

There was a pause.

"Love you…"

Quinn's heart picked up a fast beat. She wielded a lopsided grin.

"L-Love you too, Rach…"

The girls fell asleep tangled together, snuggling and nuzzling each other. The last thought that ran through their heads was Quinn's promise that night.

_Always…_

**A/N: I hope this chapter was alright for you guys. I'm not sure it's so great…maybe I'm just being paranoid, but it is incredibly short. I tried to add a cute part at the end…and I know the characters are like 10 in this…but c'mon, how cute is it when two young kids tell each other they love each other?**

**Please review, Fave, Alert, and recommend to your friends…**

**And I WILL be bringing Sam back and bringing Blaine into the story from Rachel's side (before I get asked). Any other questions or suggestions, feel free to PM me.**

**Peace!**

**-Cubbs xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aww maan…only two reviews for the last chapter. *sad face*…ah well, because I love you guys, I'll put another one up now. I probably won't be able to add another chapter for about three weeks after this, as I've got loads of exams to do.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed anyway…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I could really use it as encouragement…plus if y'all review, the chapters come quicker :P**

**This Playground Is a Jungle**

**Chapter 4**

Sun rays burst through the curtains of the bedroom and beamed against the blonde girl's eye lids. Her eyes fluttered open gracefully and gazed around the unfamiliar room. A warm breath invaded the skin on her neck and she suddenly smiled, remembering where she was. Rachel's room.

Quinn didn't get a chance to admire the actual room last night. She was too excited with the fact that she was finally back with Rachel. The room was the perfect example of a stereotypical little girl's room. It had bright pink walls, shelves with countless teddies, flower patterned curtains, stars…a lot of stars…and a few posters of Broadway musicals like Wicked.

Quinn began to feel a small flutter of eyelashes against the skin of her neck. The angel next to her was just waking up.

"Morning Rach." Quinn whispered as Rachel sat up from her cuddling position. She had messy bed hair and tired looking eyes.

"Mmm… Mornin' Quinn…" Rachel groaned as she rubbed her eyes. She then turned her head and smiled goofily at Quinn. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I got loads of cuddles from an angel that was sleeping next to me." Quinn winked and Rachel blushed. "I should probably head home though, so that my Dad doesn't find out I left the house last night…"

Rachel's face turned to disappointment quickly.

"Can't you stay a little longer? It's only…" Rachel checked her bedside clock. "…Eleven o'clock…" she said with wide eyes.

Quinn jumped up from the bed and began to get changed, not caring that Rachel was watching.

"Oh no! I was suppose to get up earlier!" Quinn exclaimed pulling on a t-shirt. She began searching for her bag frantically.

Rachel watched and began helping Quinn look for her things quickly, not wanting the girl to get in trouble. When they found the bag perched by the window, Quinn began to climb out the window until Rachel grabbed her by the arm.

"You can take the front door, Quinn! Don't risk yourself like that. I can distract my Father's…" Rachel said with a determined glint in her eyes.

_Fathers? _Quinn thought, before shaking her head and returning to reality.

"It's cool, Rach. I'm an awesome climber. Like Tarzan!" she said enthusiastically. Rachel looked uncertain. Quinn chuckled slightly. "I promise I won't fall. I did gymnastics a while ago so I've got big strong arms!" she said lift her arms and showing off her 'guns'.

Rachel nodded slowly. She dragged her hand from where it was on Quinn's arm down to her hand, gripping it with hers.

"Will you come back sometime?" She asked nervously. Quinn smiled softly at the girl's nerves. She lifted the girls chin.

"Yes. I promise I'll come back and see you as much as I can…" Quinn said soothingly.

She felt suddenly brave and planted a small kiss on Rachel's cheek, making the brunette girl blush frantically.

"Bye…" Rachel said sadly.

"Hey, it's not 'bye' you should be saying…" Quinn said with a smirk. "I believe the correct phrase is 'See you later'!" With that, Quinn jumped from the window ledge to a pipe next to Rachel's room.

_Why didn't I see this last night? _Quinn thought.

* * *

Quinn ran home as fast as she could, When she saw that her father's car was gone, she smirked. She then snuck into her front door. Just when she was about to climb the stairs, her mother called out to her from the living room. Quinn visibly winced and guiltily walked into the living room.

"H-hi Mom…" Quinn greeted with her head down. Unknown to Quinn, Judy was smiling at her daughter.

"Quinn…where were you this morning when I called you?" Judy asked calmly.

Quinn knew she'd get in so much trouble if her parents found out where she was, so she decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt much.

"I… I went… for a walk, yeah. A morning walk." she concluded and looked at her mother, attepting to look honest.

Judy set down her magazine. She sighed and smiled at Quinn.

"Then why do you have your backpack?" she asked. Quinn hesitated, then just shrugged her shoulders. "Quinnie, come here to Mommy." she said with open arms. Quinn looked uncertain, but then walked slowly over to her mother and sat next to her.

Judy wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders and gave her a peck on her temple.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked up to her mother. "Where did you really go?" Judy asked looking at Quinn with a soft smile and a raised eyebrow.

Quinn sighed and looked down at her hands.

"If I tell you, can you… keep it a secret from Daddy?" she asked nervously.

"Of course darling. Our little secret." she started. Quinn looked up to her mother. "I cross my heart, Quinnie…"

She took Quinn's hand in hers and made a cross sign with the little girl's index finger on her heart.

"Now…you've crossed my heart. Which means I really can't tell ANYONE!" she explained tickling her daughter's stomach a little. Quinn giggled for a while, then, when she settled down, decided to reveal everything.

"I was going to see Rachel…" Quinn said looking into her mother's eyes. Judy smiled soothingly at her daughter.

"And who's Rachel?" Judy asked.

"Umm… Rachel Cherry…" Judy raised an eyebrow. "It's some sort of berry…wait…Rachel Berry, that's her name…" Quinn had only heard the girl's last name once and hadn't thought much of it, which is why she couldn't remember all too well.

"Ah. And why can't you tell your Daddy, Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"He doesn't like her…or her family I think…"

Judy knew why her husband hated the Berry's. Their family consisted of two Jewish, gay men. Both of which, used to be Judy's best friends before she got with Russell.

"Do you know why your Daddy doesn't like them?" Judy asked. It was time to tell Quinn so that she could be aware of the state of mind of her father.

"No! Rachel's like, super nice and pretty!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"It's because… Daddy is a very traditional man, Quinn. The Berries are Jewish, which is a different religion to what we are, which is…?" Judy left a gap in her words for Quinn to answer.

"…Christian?" Quinn answered with a raised eyebrow. She believed that everyone was the same, her mother taught her that when she was getting bullied for being a tomboy at the playground by the teenagers. Her mother told her that, 'She has eyes, a nose, a mouth and a heartbeat, just like everyone else…'.

"That's right. Do you know why else he doesn't like them?" Judy asked. Quinn shook her head no. "Do you know Rachel's parents?"

Quinn thought for a second.

"I don't know them…but, Rachel said something about Fathers at her house…and at the playground, two men were with her…" Quinn was still confused.

"Okay Quinn. Shall I explain it easier for you so you understand?" Judy asked. Quinn nodded.

"Rachel's parents are both men, and some people, like your father, don't believe that two men are allowed to love each other like Mommy and Daddy do. That's why your Daddy doesn't really like them… Do you get it?"

Quinn nodded yet again, with a confused face.

"Is it the same for two girls?" she asked

Judy nodded.

"But… if they love each other, it shouldn't matter what they are…" Quinn said.

Judy looked at her daughter.

"Quinnie, now that you told me your secret, can I tell you mine?" Judy asked.

Quinn turned her head and nodded with a big grin, excited that she was going to know a secret.

"Rachel's fathers used to be my best friends in big school." Quinn's eyes opened wide dramatically. "When I finally got to be with your father, he disapproved of them being my friends, so he told me I wasn't allowed to see them. I didn't because if I didn't, I could be with your Daddy."

Quinn wore a sad face Judy told her daughter the story.

"But… if you want to see Rachel. Can you tell me next time? I'd quite like to come with you and see my old best friends again." Judy said with a smile. "It'll be our little secret. We just have to remember not to tell Daddy, okay?"

Quinn's face lit up in glee. "Really?" she shouted happily. Judy nodded and opened her arms for Quinn to give her big hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Quinn said over and over.

"Would you like to go and see them tomorrow?" Judy asked as Quinn bombarded her with hugs.

Quinn backed off from her mother and nodded her head excitedly.

Judy spent the next hour with Quinn, then brought her to the park without her father knowing so that she could play with Puck and Kurt.

* * *

"Quinn!" Kurt exclaimed from where he was perched on a branch. He jumped down to the ground and ran up to her, jumping into a big hug. Quinn giggled at her friend's excitement.

"Hey Kurt!" she greeted happily. He backed away when Puck came running up behind them, also jumping on Quinn and giving her a huge bear hug.

"Where have you been this last week?" Puck asked in wonder.

"Daddy banned me from seeing Rachel 'cause has two daddies…oh! And she's a Jew… that's what my Mommy said…" Quinn explained. Puck looked insulted.

"I'm Jewish!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but you don't have two daddies like Rachel does. Mommy said that Dad thinks that two men aren't allowed to be together. But I think they can." Quinn said with a smile.

Quinn continued to explain what had happened over the last few days. She told Puck and Kurt about her and Judy's conversation that morning, how Sam helped her get the address, how she snuck out at night to see Rachel and how Judy was letting Quinn see Rachel and keeping it a secret.

"Your Mom's awesome Quinn!" Puck exclaimed.

"Thanks Puck, maybe I can ask Rachel if we can all hang out together sometime? It'll be fun. A-and maybe we can let her join our group…you know… like bring her into the tree and stuff…if it's cool with you guys…" Quinn suggested looking down.

Puck looked hesitant. But Kurt decided to make a deal.

"Okay, she can be in our group… but please don't let Finn be. He kept following us this week trying to find out where we hide out. There's something weird about that guy…" Kurt said.

Quinn looked. "I promise I won't tell Finn. And I'll let Rachel know that she can be in the group and not to tell Finn!" Quinn looked genuinely happy now. "Thanks guys." She jumped next to them and pulled them both into a friendly hug.

Quinn looked down and noticed that the boys hands were intertwined in the grass.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" she asked curiously.

Puck and Kurt panicked slightly and pulled away from each other.

"No, no! don't stop holding hands 'cause I asked!" Quinn said grabbing both of their hands and putting them together again.

Puck looked at Kurt, smiled, then told Quinn a secret that she swore she would never tell.

_*Flashback*_

Puck and Kurt were sitting in the tree together, playing pirates. Puck was currently playing the role of the captain, while Kurt wanted to be the captains right hand man.

"Argh! There be some buried treasure looming in the ocean somewhere here!" Puck shouted, waving a stick that was intended to be his sword.

"Captain! The storms are comin'!" Kurt shouted from the branch below him.

Puck looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Man the decks! Open the sails! We'll beat this storm!" he yelled shaking the tree branches to add effect to the 'storm' that was happening.

They both continued shaking the branches until Puck stumbled and landed on top of Kurt. They looked at each other, then burst into giggles as they wrestles on the thick branch. After a couple of minutes they rolled off the branch and onto the ground beneath them. Surprisingly, they didn't get hurt at all!

Puck landed next to Kurt and began tickling the smaller boy's belly. They both calmed down after 5 more minutes of tickle wars and sat next to each other under the shade of the tree.

"Hey…Puck?" Kurt caught Puck's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Have you…umm… had your first kiss?" Kurt asked nervously.

Puck smiled to himself. "No…but I know who I want to kiss…" Puck replied.

"..Who?" Kurt asked.

Puck lifted his hand and tapped his chin for about ten seconds, before standing up and lifting Kurt up off the ground. He stood the boy in front of him, under the tree, and took both of his hands.

_Now or never Puck! _Puck pep-talked himself in his head.

Puck leaned forward and shut his eyes, pressing his lips to Kurt's for a few seconds. The kiss was as normal as any other first kiss. The both froze when their lips touched. Then pulled away.

"I've had my first kiss now…" Puck said, extracting a goofy laugh from Kurt.

What they both actually got, was butterflies in their tummies

_*End Flashback*_

"Wow, guys! That's super cute!" Quinn exclaimed and both boys blushed.

"Please don't tell though!" Kurt said suddenly.

Quinn waved her hands in front of her face. "Wouldn't dream of it guys!" she said. "What was it like? Your first kiss?" she asked curiously.

"I got…umm…B-butterflies…" Puck said shyly. Kurt nodded in agreement.

Quinn thought about what her first kiss could be like. She knew that people only kissed when they really liked each other, so she wouldn't be able to tell her Daddy about Puck and Kurt…

_What if one day, I could kiss Rachel?_ Quinn thought. She loved the thought of it, but it could be dangerous, considering the risk of her Daddy not approving.

Then again, she was already disobeying him…

**A/N: Well, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. I know that the last chapter was kinda sucky, but I'm quite proud of this one****.**

_**I at least want 21 reviews for the next chapter guys!**_

**I will be so grateful if you guys review the story! Also, any suggestions or ideas to where this story is going, don't hesitate to PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haha, I was not expecting the reviews to come that quick. By the way, when I said I wanted 21 reviews, I didn't mean I wanted 21 more reviews. I just meant that I want my story to get 21 reviews for the next chapter….which it did….YOU BROUGHT THIS CHAPTER ON YOURSELF! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews: Me, Syanyde, Wheelie91, MsChloeMa, CancerChikkie, Hhr Its what i believe, Princesakarlita411 and truc :D **

**This Playground Is a Jungle**

**Chapter 5**

Things were going outstandingly for Quinn. Her mother is keeping her secret from her father, her best friends finally admitted they like each other, and today she was going to see Rachel and her parents.

When Quinn woke up that morning she had completely forgotten about it. She waltzed down the stairs in her pyjamas and into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and baring animalistic hair. Sitting down at the table, she looked at her mother confusedly as the woman placed a plate of toast in front of her daughter.

"…What?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow. Quinn was frowning in confusion at the way her mother was dressed. She had her make-up done, and dressed rather nicely today. It was obvious she made an effort this morning.

"You look awesome Mom…But what's the occasion?" Quinn asked still clueless. Judy stared at her daughter shockingly.

"Why don't you ask Rachel that when we go and see her?" Judy replied smartly, folding her arms.

Quinn paused in the middle of taking a big bite of toast lazily. Her eyes growing wide.

"I've already called the house to see if we can go over and said we'll be there at around one."

Suddenly, Quinn jumped off her kitchen chair and ran out of the room. Judy chuckled lightly and shook her head, before Quinn ran in again, only to snatch up the rest of the toast that her mother made.

"Thanks Mom!" she shouted running back out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Quinn ran into her room and searched through her wardrobe for some clothes suitable to impress Rachel's parents. Judy stood, leaning against the door with her arms folded.

"Quinnie, are you okay?" she asked, smirking slightly. Quinn was flinging clothes across the room frantically, she obviously didn't hear her mother. Judy sighed and walked over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. Quinn looked up.

"Sorry Mommy. I just want to look nice so that I can impress Rachel's Daddies." she said quietly. Judy thought that had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Quinnie, Rachel's Daddies will like you just the way you are…I promise." Judy soothed Quinn by rubbing her back. "Now, let me help you find some clothes, okay baby?" her daughter nodded enthusiastically.

Judy picked out clothes that Quinn would find comfortable and smart at the same time. She gave Quinn and pair of her black baggy jeans, as well a white shirt, with a waist-coat and a neck scarf. She then helped Quinn brush and tame her Lion hair-do and off they went to Rachel's house…

*oOOOo*

It was around 1 o'clock when Quinn and Judy left the house. They walked over to the Berry household which was 15 minutes away and were now walking up the house's pathway. Quinn was excited to see Rachel, but was actually rather nervous about seeing the girl's fathers. She wanted to give them a good impression of herself. Judy was no better. She was fairly nervous about meeting the two men she missed so dearly. She really did hope they would welcome her with open arms like they always used to when she was feeling down.

When they arrived at the front door, it swung open within seconds of knocking, revealing a tall black man, wearing an apron and holding a spatula.

"Judy!" the man shouted opening his arms and pulling her into a hug, just like she wanted him to. Judy gasped and wrapped her arms around her old friend.

"Oh Leroy! I missed you so much!" she breathed out over the man's shoulder. They lingered in the hug for a while, just content seeing each other again, before backing away. The tall man, Leroy, then focused his attention on Quinn.

"And this must be Quinn!" he said picking her up. Quinn giggled as the man gave her a big clumsy hug. He lifted her away from him and commented. "My, you look just like your mother!". He then put her over his shoulder, gesturing for Judy to come in, and ran down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Hiram! A mini-Judy's trying to attack me!" he shouted and tickled her, producing full belly giggles from her. He then set her down next to him, so she was standing up. She cleared her throat, fixed her hair and rumpled clothes, then extended a hand towards the other man, Hiram.

"N-Nice to meet you, Sir…" she said as he took her hand in his own. She took this time to observe Hiram. He was a smaller man, and wore glasses, a sweater and some slacks.

He smiled at Quinn, clearly impressed by her manners.

"Quite a girl you've raised, Judes…" he said, before kneeling down next to her and ruffling her hair. "Don't worry Quinn. You don't have to act polite in front of us…" He said smiling. He then stood up and lifted Judy up in a massive bear hug.

While they got acquainted, Leroy leaned down to Quinn. "Why don't you go see Rachel? She's upstairs practising her singing in her room and she hasn't stopped talking about you since you saved her from getting trampled by those dirty teenagers…".

Quinn turned to Leroy and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Berry, I'll go see her now."

"Call me Leroy, Quinn. Mr. Berry makes me feel old." he said chuckling slightly. "You can call Hiram, Mr. Berry though." He winked and pushed her towards the staircase in the hallway.

Quinn watched until Leroy walked back into the kitchen to have "adult talk" with Judy and Hiram, then jumped on the spot in excitement and running up the stairs as fast as she could. Rachel's room wasn't hard to find, seen as it had a big golden star symbol on the door with the name 'Rachel' across it.

_Why does she like stars so much? _Quinn wondered, remembering the stars on the walls when she snuck over.

Shaking her head from her inquisitive thoughts, Quinn waltzed over to the door and knocked it against to knuckles… When she didn't hear an answer, she frowned slightly and push the door open slowly.

The first thing her senses detected when she entered the room was the loud music of "Stutter" by Marianas Trench playing through speakers. Then her amusement rose, as the next thing she found was Rachel jumping on her bed and singing along with it.

Quinn grinned happily and entered the room fully, shutting the door quietly. Little did Rachel know, this was one of Quinn's favourite bands, however, she had to keep that quiet from her father, since they had some songs with bad words in them.

She stood at the end of Rachel's bed and folded her arms, a smirk plastered on her face. She waited until Rachel noticed, which happened to be when she jumped and twirled in the air in time to the music.

Rachel turned towards Quinn and her eyes grew wide. Before Quinn could register what was happening, Rachel had jumped on her from the bed, knocking them both down and onto the carpet. Rachel had her arms wrapped around Quinn's neck and Quinn had hers wrapped around Rachel's torso.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel shouted in Quinn's ear over the loud music.

"I came to visit!" Quinn shouted back, before getting an idea. "I love this song! Let's dance!" She shuffled up to her feet and pulled Rachel up excitedly. They both hopped onto the bed and jumped and danced around with each other. Rachel soon grabbed onto Quinn's hands and spun the both of them around in circles on the bed.

"And I'm beggin' you, Bring me back to life, I just can't stand leavin' you alone tonight!" Quinn and Rachel sang to each other whilst jumping.

When the song finished, both girls flopped down onto the bed laughing. After a moments silence, Rachel spoke up.

"I thought you were going to sneak here from now on…" She muttered as she wrapped and arm around Quinn's and snuggled up against it. The latter sighed contently.

"I…told my Mommy that I snuck out to see you." Quinn began. She turned to her side to face Rachel and held her hand when she saw her shocked face. "She saw me come back home with my backpack on and wanted to know where I was. I told her I went for a walk, then she asked me why I brought my bag. I had to tell her. But she wasn't angry, she just told me that if we keep it a secret from Daddy, then we can both come and see you." Quinn finished smiling.

Rachel beamed at her.

"Wait…where is your Mommy now?" the brunette asked as confusion leaked onto her facial features.

"She's downstairs talking to your Daddies…" Quinn explained. Horror took over Rachel's face before Quinn quickly calmed her down. "Don't worry! She likes your Daddies! She said she was best friends with them before my Daddy took her away from them. She's not like him…" She finished confidently.

Rachel looked relieved. "I'm sorry I got worried like that. It's just that your Daddy kind of scares me… He called me an abominable…abom… abomination!" She said, confusing her words at the end.

"It's okay Rachie. Sometimes I don't like my Daddy, but I like my Mommy all the time!" Quinn replied. "She says I'm a gift from heaven!".

Rachel smiled shyly, before moving some of Quinn's hair out of her face.

"Well…You defiantly have an angel's face…so maybe that's true…" She said shyly.

"I'm not as pretty as you Rach. Your face is like…every angel combined!" Quinn exclaimed enthusiastically.

Rachel giggled at Quinn's exclamation, then she buried her nose into the latter's shoulder.

"How are Puck and Kurt?" Rachel asked. Quinn perked up at this.

"They're great! They want you to join our group!" She started. "Of course…Only if you want to…" Quinn ducked her head in shyness.

Rachel raised her head from Quinn's neck and smiled brightly.

"Really? I mean, I don't want to impose…" She muttered.

"Yeah…but there was one condition…"

"What's the condition?"

"Umm…They don't really want Finn to know about anything-" Quinn was interrupted by Rachel.

"Deal!" she said with wide eyes.

Quinn looked at her confusedly. "Umm…really?" Rachel nodded quickly.

"Yes! He won't leave me alone! And he keeps trying to kiss me but I want my first kiss to be with y-…s-someone special…" Rachel was hoping Quinn didn't notice her minor slip up.

"Well, I guess that's settled! Welcome to the group!" Quinn giggled and tickled Rachel's ribs.

**oOOOo**

After about an hour of tickling and playing with each other, Rachel and Quinn decided to make a fort. Together, they were gathering up the pillows and covers available in Rachel's room and throwing them on the floor, ready to set up in a makeshift tent.

"I've never done this before…" Rachel muttered quietly as she picked up the duvet. She began kicking the ground absentmindedly.

"That's okay. I can teach you!" Quinn smiled at the girl. "Okay, put that blanket down and….we can probably make it on your bed…" She began to examine the brunette's bed. "Yeah, we can do that!"

Rachel dropped the duvet onto the ground and awaited Quinn's instructions.

"Okay, grab one end of the blanket and stand on the bed with me." She instructed.

After about 20 minutes of constant giggling, a fort was manufactured in the four-poster bed. Quinn excitedly jumped in through the 'walls' of it and sat comfortably in the fort.

"C'mon in Angel Face!" Quinn beckoned. Rachel giggled and made her way in, sitting next to Quinn.

"Where did you learn how to make a fort so well?" Rachel inquired, she leaned into Quinn's awaiting arms and snuggled warmly.

"My Mommy taught me one time when my Daddy when on some trip thingy for his job…" Quinn said with a slight smile.

"Your Mommy must be real cool…" Rachel muttered. Quinn pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"Actually, Mommy never does stuff like that with me when Daddy's around. He's strict and doesn't like it when we have fun like that." She muttered quietly, then smiled. "But when he's not around, we have so much fun! She takes me to the park, we build forts, we bake… she's my best friend when Puck and Kurt aren't around!" Quinn said happily.

Rachel frowned a little at this.

"I'd love to know what it's like to have a Mommy…" Rachel whispered mostly to herself. Quinn turned her head and stared at her…

"And I'd love to know what it's like to have a real Daddy…" she said to Rachel, pulling the smaller girl closer.

The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes, stuck in a comfortable silence. Then, Quinn broke it.

"Mommy says that my Daddy doesn't like yours because they're both boys and they love each other…. But there's nothing wrong with that… is there?" Quinn asked curiously. Rachel raised her head and smiled.

"Of course not Quinn! It's just like your Mommy and Daddy, except they're both men! A lot of people don't like it, but then it sounds like more of a fairytale or something… like Romeo and Juliet! E-except no one dies obviously!" Rachel explained enthusiastically. Quinn smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked in a whispered tone. "a secret, since you're part of the group, you're allowed to know…"

"A secret? Is it your secret?" Rachel asked carefully. Quinn nearly nodded, but stopped to think for a second.

"It's…. a group secret. Like only people in our group are allowed to know…" she whispered.

Rachel then nodded hesitantly towards Quinn.

"Well…you know Puck and Kurt?"

Rachel nodded again.

"T-they had their….first kiss with each other…" Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled brightly. "R-really? That's so cute! It's kind of like my Daddies!"

Quinn smiled and nodded back to Rachel.

"Umm, I was wondering…" Quinn swallowed audibly. "I-if two guys are allowed to k-kiss, can two girls kiss as well?"

"Yep! My cousin Bella is with a girl called Alice and they kiss all the time 'cause they're in love!" Rachel explained.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel looked a bit confused.

"Why do you ask, Quinn?" the brunette inquired.

Quinn looked up and blushed.

"Umm…I-I don't want to say…" she muttered. Rachel took her hand.

"Please?" the brunette pouted towards Quinn.

"I-I….s-sometimes when I see you…I g-get butterflies in my tummy, and w-when I see your face I sometimes wish I could just k-kiss you…" she stuttered. "But I always think girl are more good looking than boys…please don't tell anyone, Rachel.."

Rachel was lost for words. She had no idea what to say. So she began to smile and giggle, causing Quinn to pull back her arms and shuffle away muttering under her breath.

"N-no I didn't mean to laugh at that!" Rachel exclaimed climbing back into Quinn's lap. "I-I think I might be the same though…I think girls are prettier than boys as well…" she muttered like Quinn had.

Quinn raised her head and looked at Rachel sceptically. The letter laughed slightly again and kissed Quinn on the cheek, which left a few goose bumps and blushes.

"I think since you taught me how to make a fort, I should teach you something… You can pick what I teach you!" Rachel said as she hugged Quinn.

Quinn laughed nervously and thought.

"Umm. What are those posters on your walls? Are they like, movies?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled broadly. "They're from musicals like Wicked! I'll teach you about them.

**A/N: Guys! I'm trying to keep these updates going as fast as I can! But, I'm in the middle of exams so just bare with me and I promise they'll come quicker when I'm finished (Which will be next Wednesday!) And I'm SO sorry that this chapter sucks! Had to get it done so I could study for tomorrow!**

_**I want this story to reach at least 33 reviews for the next chapter to come up!**_

_**-Cubbs xx**_


End file.
